Talk:Death (Earth-616)
Note that death has twice (in Excalibur#25 and the Hulk wedding issue) impersonated the DC version of Death. Name * Is the name not just "Death" (Death (Earth-616)) Peter Wildenbeest 14:56, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :There is evidence to believe that Death is the same being in all universes. Join in on the discussion on the forums. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:16, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Alternate forms Would Death really have multiple forms? I mean Death is death, wouldn't there only be one? --ZombieKiller123 02:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 :Death presents itself to each person in a different form (something illustrated in...an issue of Quasar. The specific one's escaping me right now). :--GrnMarvl14 02:37, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the answer, but I meant alternate universal form. I meant why were their multiple Deaths rather then just one But again thank you, it's really appreciated. --ZombieKiller123 02:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 :That's because Death has appeared in other universes, and in at least two, Death has been destroyed/captured and the physical act of dying has been stalled (Earth-9997 and Earth-10011). :--GrnMarvl14 03:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh thank you, it's really appreciated.--ZombieKiller123 03:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 :See, I tend to agree with ZK. Just because Death was defeated in Earth X doesn't mean that it still couldn't be the same entity everywhere else. That actually reinforces this possibility. The Death of Death in Earth X would likely be more like they removed her from their reality, possibly by what they thought to be death. She would still be essentially active and the same being in all of the rest of the realities. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::But then couldn't that be said of EVERY character? ::--GrnMarvl14 00:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, because Death isn't a real person, it's just perceived that way because that's the only way mortals can understand it. It's more of a natural process, like heat or wind. Similar things could be said about the other seven Endless, but I think Death is the best personification of this theory. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::The seven Endless are something else, and the fact that one of them ONLY replaced the Eternity of 616 adds to them NOT being multiversal. But just because Death is a universal concept doesn't mean it's a multiversal concept. And the fact that we've seen Death take an active hand in certain events and be wooed by Thanos show that it IS a being. Certainly not a normal being like we're used to seeing, but a being nonetheless. We've never seen heat or wind take an active role in anything, so they clearly aren't the same. We've seen Chaos and Order, two other concepts, take active roles as well. Along with Love and Hate. Not to mention Eternity and Infinity. But no wind or heat. Yes, Death is perceived as a real person and it's dependent upon the viewer, but there's clearly a conscious behind it, and in different realities, that conscious may have different motivations or different experiences. Personally, I've seen no in-universe evidence to suggest it's one entity, and several pieces of evidence to suggest it's NOT one entity (Earth X, Cancerverse, Earth-82432, to name three. Where events either resulted in Death being destroyed or Death reigning because everything else was destroyed). ::--GrnMarvl14 22:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) DC's Endless Would Death in DC's Endless series be the same Death in Marvel or is she something different? Thanks. --ZombieKiller123 23:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 :If Death is a single, omniversal entity, then they'd be the same character. If Death is merely a multiversal or single-universe entity, then they're not. Sort of depends on how you feel on that issue. :--GrnMarvl14 01:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the answer.--ZombieKiller123 01:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 First appearance? It seems that Mystic Vol 1 21 may be Death's first appearance, presuming that's Earth-616. Thanos6 09:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Why should Death (Cosmic Entity) be merged with its alternate forms? Why should Death (Earth-10011), Death (Earth-9997) and Death (Earth-82432) be merged with Death (Cosmic Entity)? Shadow oogie (talk) 00:30, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Death in Alternate Realities are Separate Entities It's simple logic. Each other cosmic being in the Marvel Universe has alternate reality counterparts. Including Eternity, who is the embodiment of the universe. The only cosmic beings that are unique to the multiverse are the One-Above-All and the Living Tribunal. That's it. Merge tags to be removed. Nausiated (talk) 08:40, August 5, 2014 (UTC)